100 One Shots Challenge Phan Version
by waterthorn13
Summary: A collection of One Shots for Phan, blah, blah, blah read the first chapter for the desciption
1. Introduction

Hey Guys! Thorny here again, well... obviously. I'd hope so... well anyway, a good "friend" of mine named STARLIGHTSPARKS (follow her on here) did a sonic 100-One Shots Challenge, so I figured, why not do phan?! SO, with great happiness, here we go, the 100-One Shots Challenge- PHAN VERSION! This chapter is just a list of the one-shots, sorry for not being a real chapter... the first one is coming soon! Let me know what you think! Also, every view/comment/whatnot makes me so happy, so please continue! 3  
This challenge list was found on a post made by Princess of Dragons; it does not belong to me. Also, Dan and Phil and all that doesn't belong to me, either.  
The thing below is the list of themes/topics whatever.

Introduction

Love

Light

Dark

Seeking Solace

Break Away

Heaven

Innocence

Drive

Breathe Again

Memory

Insanity

Misfortune

Smile

Silence

Questioning

Blood

Rainbow

Gray

Fortitude

Vacation

Mother Nature

Cat

No Time

Trouble Lurking

Tears

Foreign

Sorrow

Happiness

Under the Rain

Flowers

Night

Expectations

Stars

Hold My Hand

Precious Treasure

Eyes

Abandoned

Dreams

Rated

Teamwork

Standing Still

Dying

Two Roads

Illusion

Family

Creation

Childhood

Stripes

Breaking the Rules

Sport

Deep In Thought

Keeping a Secret

Tower

Waiting

Danger Ahead

Sacrifice

Kick in the Head

No Way Out

Rejection

Fairy Tale

Magic

Do Not Disturb

Multitasking

Horror

Traps

Playing the Melody

Hero

Annoyance

67%

Obsession

Mischief Managed

I Can't

Are You Challenging Me?

Mirror

Broken Pieces

Test

Drink

Starvation

Words

Pen and Paper

Can You Hear Me?

Heal

Out Cold

Spiral

Seeing Red

Food

Pain

Through the Fire

Triangle

Drowning

All That I Have

Give Up

Last Hope

Advertisement

In the Storm

Safety First

Puzzle

Solitude

Relaxation


	2. Love

**Hey guys! So this is the first one-shot! I hope you like it! And yes, this one-shot is meant to be as awkward and cringey as possible. Please review/ favorite/ follow and stuff, plz thx! And I do apologize for making this so short, I kinda suck at one-shots and word counts and stuff so oops deal with it XD - HERE YOU GO!**

Dan laid on his bed along with his close friend, Phil. Earlier that night, their heater had broke, and Phil was cold, so Dan had let him sleep under his duvet with Phil's on top. Somehow, Dan had woke up with Phil's arms wrapped around his chest, but he didn't have the heart to move to shake him off. He was just too adorable. But Dan didn't love him. He thought so...

Dan heard Phil giggle, as Dan tickled his nose.

"Heh, heh! Stop that!" Phil mumbled in his sleep. Dan laughed hugging Phil closer. It was at this moment that Phil woke up.

"Danny?"  
"Yes, it's me, Philly."

"Why are we cuddling? I mean, I don't mind but why exactly?"

"It's cold, you're hot- I mean, like tempature wise, but like also you're kinda pretty, I mean, not kinda, really, like insanely like I have never met anyone hotter but i'm cold and the heater broke... yep."  
"Um...okay, then..."

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Wanna get breakfast and watch some _Sword Art Online_?"

"Of course! Pancakes sound good? Who am I kidding, those are your favorite..." Dan tried to get up but then remember they were still wrapped in each others arms.

"Um..." Phil said, followed by Dan awkwardly moving around to free his arms.

"Um... pancakes... right..." Dan said, walking into the kitchen.

Dan mentally facepalmed himself and walked into the kitchen, getting out the ingredients. As he got out the bowl, Phil walked into the kitchen, wearing dark blue pants and no shirt.

"UM... P-Phil forgot something there?"

"No?" Phil looked confused.

"O-Oh... Never mind..." Dan suddenly found pancakes incredibly difficult to focus on. Phil took a seat on the couch, looking through Netflix to find a new anime to start watching. Dan turned around, gazing upon Phil's black fringe.

"Hey, let's watch _free_ again!" Phil giggled.

"Hey, I'm cool with that... Haru is hot, with his piercing blue eyes, striking black hair and glowing pale skin.."

"Dan.."

"Yes, Phil?"

"You just described me..."

"FU-I MEAN, I DON'T WHAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT I MEAN I LIKE YOU BUT I MEAN NOT-"

"DAN!"

"PHIL!"

"You can stop acting like this.. I already know you like me! And, I like you, too..." Phil stood up from the couch and walked to Dan.

"I actually really like you, Dan.." Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan. He leaned forward and kissed Dan, as Dan returned the kiss.

 _RING RING RING RINGI_

The fire alarm screamed, as Dan fell backwards, being shocked from the sudden noise, but Phil laughed, holding him so he didn't fall.

"THE PANCAKES!" Dan screamed, turning off the stove and flinging the burning pancake across the room out of the pan.

"DAN! THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU DECIDED TO DO RIGHT NOW?!" Phil screamed running to the pancake and grabbing a shoe to stomp the fire out.

"Well, I guess when we kiss, sparks fly." **(IM SO SORRY)**

"Dan, did you really just make that pun?" Phil said, laughing

"Yes, in fact, I did..." Dan laughed.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for pancakes anymore.."

"Haha, me neither.."

"Well, I think we should watch that anime now.."

"Oh Phil..." Dan laughed as the sat on the couch together, with his little Phil curled up on his lap. Dan pet Phil's head, thinking that maybe this relationship wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	3. Light

**Hey! I'm thinking for this one shot I'm going to do them as friends, but are falling in love... expect more awkward and cringe XD**

Dan stared out the window, illuminated by moonlight, watching the raindrops fall and glide along the glass. Rainstorms were always his favorite weather, and he wasn't sure why. Phil sat on the couch, hazily scrolling through twitter, as Dan couldn't help but giggle as his child-like appearance. But something about that made Dan's heart flip and made him get butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey, Phil?"

"What?"

"Wanna watch some childhood videos?"

"Haha, sure!"

Dan giggled and walked into his room, and found the box of old tapes under his bed. He walked into the living room, turning on the TV, and slid the first one in, and took a seat next to Phil.

"Light!" Baby Phil popped up on the screen.

"AWW!" Dan screamed, giggling like little Phil on the screen.

"You're literally of ray of sunshine!" Dan screamed as Phil smiled, and giggled as well.

"What's your name?"

"Light!"

Dan laughed uncontrollably, falling into Phil's lap.

"Dan... It's not _that_ funny! Okay... maybe it is..." Phil said, laughing.

"Light!"

"HAHAHA!" Dan laughed. "You're so cute! Um.. I mean... not.. well I mean... never mind..." Dan turned bright red and cringed at himself for being so awkward.

"Light!"

Phil giggled again, and the tape ended, switching to Phil eating a bowl of something.

"AWWW!" Dan screamed.

"Oh my... Dan... you're acting like my number one phangirl."

"I mean, I am Phil trash number one, so... AWW!"

Phil blushed, as the video switched again, this time to Phil in the bath.  
"UM.. WHY?" Phil cringed.

"Um..." Dan mumbled, thinking of something he probably shouldn't have. He definitely shouldn't have thought about Phil in _that_ way, especially given the video playing. Dan cringed, yet again and squealed at tiny Phil.

"Dan.. why aren't there any of you?" Phil smirked.

"UM... I couldn't find any?" Dan said lamely, when suddenly the lights flickered off and the TV blacked out.

"AH!" Phil screamed falling into Dan. Dan jumped, but caught Phil in his arms.

"Looks like we had a power outage..."

"Oh... okay. You can let me go, Dan."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Um... Okay?..."

Dan moved his arms to Phil's waist, whispering _"I've got you"_ in his ear.

"Dan... What are you doing?!"

"Phil... I've loved you for years. And I hope you feel the same."

"No Homo Howell was a lie, wasn't it?"

Dan mentally face palmed.

"Yes, obviously, you spork!"

Phil laughed, turning around to face Dan.

"I want you to know that I'll love you for a long time, Danny."

"Me too." Dan's mouth turned into a small smile, as he kissed Phil on the cheek. Phil blushed like crazy, and giggled.

"Dan, I'm cold..." Phil laughed.

"Here, go to your room and I'll meet you there, I'm going to grab some candles." Dan winked.

"U-Umm... What?"

"For lighting and cuddles!" Dan said, innocently.

Phil laughed and began to walk off, as Dan ran into the kitchen and found a candle labeled Cinnamon Delight. He grabbed it, and a lighter, and found Phil wrapped up in his duvet. Dan set the candle down, and walked over to the bed, getting under the sheets as Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.

"I'm so glad you liked me back." Dan said, shivering from the cold. Okay, maybe it wasn't just the cold...

"Me too... Goodnight, D-slice."

Dan groaned. "Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, Danny bear!"

"That's not any better!"

Phil laughed, pulling Dan closer and the duvet over their necks.

"I love you, Bear."

"Love you too, Lion."

Both Dan and Phil fell asleep happier than they had ever been, besides maybe when they first met.


	4. Dark

**trigger warning- if you are sensitive to blood, gore, murder, skip this one. Also, there are a few more innuendos in this one rather than the others. And I decided to add self harm too so... yay (sarcasm like seriously if you need to talk I'm here) ... ANYWAY, I promise, I'm not psychopath... heh heh. GOOD LUCK 3**

"You won't make it out alive." Dan's voice rang out loudly in the void of the empty alleyway. Phil's malicious laughter echoed against the walls, filling their victim with fear and terror. Dan took out a long sharp knife from his bag, and a needle and a spool of thread.

"Babe, tie his mouth shut." Dan smirked, "But, cut out his tongue."

"Okay." Phil said, with a beaming smile on his face.

He walked forward, and bent down to the male tied up at the hands and feet. He got a n=knife out of his jacket, and moved it forward, cutting off the slimy muscle. The man screamed louder, in so much pain he nearly died right there and then, but Phil continued to thread the needle, and pierced it through the flesh of the man's thin lips. The man's scream filled the air as Phil quickly completed the job, leaving tight, bloody stitches along the man's mouth. The man whimpered, unable to scream.

"Great job, baby. You'll be rewarded for that later." Dan winked, placing his lips sloppily on Phil's. Dan backed away, and pulled a small switchblade from his black leather jacket pocket.

Phil stepped forward, and bent down to the man's ear, and whispered, "Don't worry, this will be slow and painful..." Phil laughed and Dan walked forward, clutching the blade.

"I think you need a little smile!" Dan said, jamming the knife into the man's cheek, and carved upward. He repeated the same thing on the other side, and licked the blood from the fresh wound.

"Mmm, Phil, come lick the blood off my lips, won't you?"

"No problem, babe..." Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, liking his lips, and quickly during it into a make-out session. Dan moaned, grabbing at Phil's hair, when Phil stepped back.

"Come on, we have to kill him, or at least let him suffer. We'll finish this later." Phil finished, adding a wink and biting his lip, after brushing his hand along Dan's thigh.

"Okay..." Dan smiled smugly, taking the switchblade back from the ground.

"Hmm, what shall we do now? The stomach wound is most painful, and the slowest."

"Yes, I am content with that..." Phil pulled a long steak knife from his bag and smiled as bright as the moon, as he finished the man, for good.

"Come on, sexy, let's go finished what we started."

"Babe. Babe." Phil said, trying to wake Dan up.

"Dan!"

"Phil?"

"Yeah, look at the TV!"

 **-BREAKING NEWS-**

"Oh boy... I wonder what 'SHOCKING CRAZY SCENE" they have this time..."

 **-Another victim found, awfully murdered with mouth sown shut-**

"Oh God. Phil, Phil, Phil, oh God!"

 **-The 12th one found, who knows who these murderers they'll go after next-**

"Um, Phil. We should leave. Now."

"No, baby, we don't need to. They'll never think its us. We're just the friendly gay couple in the neighbourhood. Don't worry."

"Phil... if they catch us..."

"They won't. Trust me."

"B-but we... what if we left fingerprints or other science-y crap and they can see who we are or if they find us we'll be put in jail and maybe even death Phil I don't want to die yet I'm not a psychopath Phil I'm not I'm not I'm not I'M NOT!"

"SHH! Dan, it'll be alright, no matter what happens.. if they find us, we escape. It's not big deal, and if we do have to die, I'll be right there next to you, Bear. Don't worry." Phil pulled Dan into a hug, holding him close.

"O-Okay..." Dan mummbled into Phil's shirt, still very panicky and nervous.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Dan said.

"Dan, we both know that isn't-" Phil got cut off my Dan running off and shutting the door. Dan pulled open a cabinet door, getting out a razor blade. Quite frankly, he didn't bother to hide them anymore. He rolled up his sleeve and carved a heart into his wrist. He put the blade away as Phil walked in.

"Hot."

"OH MY GOD.. you scared me."

"Hey, it's alright..." Phil said, licking the blood running down Dan's wrist. He moved upward, to Dan's mouth, kissing him, with blood on his lips.

"I love you, babe."  
"I love you, too..."

 **HEY, DID YOU DIE AFTER READING THIS?! I am not help accountable for any heart attacks... :)**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Hello, my Raindrops, It's Water here! I hope I didn't scar you** _ **too much**_ **from that last one-shot, heh heh... well, here's the next one! Please, message me if you have any questions about my stories, or if you'd like to talk or become friends, or if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here 3 Also, thanks to everyone who commented, I'll give you follow! Anyway, ENJOY! (also, what did you think of my followers being called Raindrops? Eyyy puns XD I need a life)**

 ** _Solace; comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness_**

Dan looked up at the stars, the cold shingles of the roof sharp on his back, through his light galaxy- themed hoodie. He looked up at the sky, stars shining bright. He was defeated. Exhausted. Wanted to cease to exist. Not die, because he could never see the stars again if he did that. He whipped his head around as he heard someone climbing up to the roof, and he calmed when he saw it was Phil, in a light green hoodie and blue jeans, a vine-crafted flower crown, with a backpack on his shoulder. He was plant boy, as Dan was space boy.

"Hey babe. Whatcha doing up here?"

"Enjoying the stars before I ultimately die."

"Danny, don't think like that!" Phil curled up next to Dan, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"We all die, Phil. We will be dead longer than we will be alive."

"Who cares if that's the case? I'll love you for as long as we're alive, no matter what. It's what we do in this live that matters the most, and I'm going to be your lover forever!"

"Oh no... I'm scared."

"Hey!" Phil laughed, gently punching Dan's arm. Phil pulled his plant-themed backpack over, and pulled a bamboo- colored and patterned blanket out, and laid it over themselves. Phil pulled his vine made flower crown off his head and put it in his bag, and let Dan curl his head into his chest.

"I love you, Bear."

"You, too, Lion."

Dan fell asleep, taking slow, steady breaths. Phil smiled, falling asleep right along with him. The last thought Dan had was that Phil was the one. The one who gave him solace, the one who made him feel okay, and like he had a purpose. Phil's thoughts mimicked Dan's, but with a sense of protection and security. He would save Dan, and be with him for as long as he could.


	6. Break Free

**Enjoy the fluffy, angsty one-shot! Leave suggestions for the next one if you'd like!**

"Dan... Dan. Dan... Dan!" Phil yelled, trying to get Dan's attention. He had been staring at the ceiling for several hours, laying in the small patch of carpet in the hallway. Dan layed unresponsive, although still breathing. Phil started to wonder if he was in some kind of weird coma. Phil ran into the living room, and grabbed a black fuzzy blanket and a water bottle. He walked back up the stairs, back to Dan, and sat down next to him. He gently laid the blanket around Dan, and sighed. He walked back downstairs, and got a couple pillows. He walked back upstairs, lifting up Dan's head, and put the pillow under him. He wanted to make sure Dan was comfortable. He sat a pillow down next to Dan and laid down next to him.

"Dan?"

No response. Phil sighed, and put the blanket over himself, and wrapped his arms around Dan.

"Well, I'm assuming you're kind of mind dead right now, so I'm just going to cuddle with you, if that's okay." He smiled, and put his head on Dan's shoulder.

 **-Dan's POV-**

Dan was far from brain dead. He was having an existental crisis, so bad, he couldn't move or process anything. He did feel Phil curl up next to him, and but that was basically it. It seemed like his demons had grabbed him and pulled him under the water and refused to let go.

 _What is the point of life if we all die anyway?_

 _What's our purpose in life?_

 _Why do we matter at all?_

 _Why does any of it matter?_

Dan just wanted this to end, no matter what but he couldn't stop thinking. He just wanted to stop thinking and relax. He wanted to break away. But no, his demon's refused and would not let him be free. He slowly felt himself spiral down and down into the abyss of helplessness. He realized he needed Phil to pull him out of this, he needed him.

 **-Phil's POV-**

Phil ran his fingers through Dan's beautiful fringe, now slightly curly. He smiled, admiring his beauty. He was like a small animal you want to protect, so soft and small, but so beautiful and handsome. Phil leaned over. It was now or never, so he placed his lips on Dan's. He loved how soft his lips were, like a light cloud. He only wished that Dan was responsive to return the favor.

 **-Dan's POV-**

 _Phil. Phil. Phil._

Those were Dan's thoughts. The boy's name was consuming the dark thoughts, Phil was battling the demons that gripped him under the ice, he was winning the fight, thanks to Phil.

 _The point is to cherish all the moments you have with those who you love._

 _The point is to love people, and make memories to love forever._

 _The point to life is Phil Lester._

Dan opened his eyes, to see Phil's deep blue eyes meeting his.

"Dan?!"

"Phil." He whispered, putting his lips on Phil's with no warning. Phil returned the kiss, and pulled away.

"Um?"

"I love you." Dan said. Phil blinked at him.

"I love you, too? Care to explain the sudden feelings and the half-coma for hours?"

"I was having an existential crisis, Phil. The demons were dragging me under the ice, trapping me, but you helped me break away. I love you for that. You are the point of living, Phil, I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Phil laughed, and wrapped his arms around Dan again.

"I love you, too, bear."

Dan smiled, and blushed.

"I love you, too, my lion."

 **tbh I wrote this in like 20 minutes and have no idea where any of it came from but I hope it's good?**


	7. Heaven

_Dan was gray. Everything he touched directly turned gray. He sucked the color out of everything. He was a mess-up, a screw-up... a color-stealer. He wished he had been born with white or black, so he could be slightly less weird, but no. He wasn't. He wore fingerless clothes and tried to avoid touching anything besides his own belongings._

 _Phil was blue. He was bright and shiny while being calm and collected. Blue's were respected. He was popular and kind, smart and attractive. The opposite of Dan. Phil embraced his color, and didn't mind if he touched something and transformed it blue. The school loved it, taking pride in the bright blue marks._

 _You see, Dan loved Phil. Dan loved his bright blue eyes and black hair, his pale skin. It worked perfectly with him. It made him stunning and so many positive things at once. But Dan wasn't allowed to love Phil._

 _And Phil wasn't allowed to love Dan. But that's not quite how life works out is it? No, it's not. But here's a tale, of two lovers, Dan and Phil, in a color-changing world, who beat the odds, and let their love thrive._

"Hi, Dan!" Phil said, cheerfully, as Dan walked in his room with a bag for sleeping over.

"Hi..." Dan said, much more unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a c-color-stealer, Phil! With a st-studder! You're a color-changer! I-I'm a mess-up, a-a mistake, I s-shouldn't be alive, let al-alone with you!"

"Dan, come here." Phil wrapped Dan in a hug, which at first Dan refused to accept in fear of turning Phil's clothes gray. Phil's fingers casted blue along his shirt until the whole thing was covered in blue. Phil's shirt was now gray, but he didn't mind. He loved gray. It was beautiful.

"Dan?" He said, rubbing circles in Dan's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you outside?"

"It's like o-one am."

"That's the point!" Phil laughed, taking Dan's hand and leading him outside, only making a few things blue. Dan glanced around the house quickly, seeing colors of green, Phil's brother, yellow, Phil's mother, and orange, Phil's father. Dan was soon enough, outside, and Phil lead him about 40 feet from the house, on to a clear hill with a view of the gray moon.

"Look in the heavens, Dan."

"Yeah, it's th-the m-moon."

"Look! It's gray, like you!"

"So?"

"The moon is admired by many! Lots of people love the moon, and they don't care what color it is."

"The m-moon's meant to b-be there, it can't ch-change the color of a-anything."

"So, what, bear? You're meant to be here. You're as great and beautiful as the moon. You are wonderful, and majestic, regardless of color. Besides, I love the color gray and I don't care what the others think! We don't need them!"

"T-Thanks." Dan was about to cry, he never felt so wanted in his life before. Phil gently put his hand under Dan's chin, cupping his jaw and bringing it upward.

"Ashes, steel, silver, metal, paint, puddy, rocks, cloudy skies, fog, cats! Those are all gray and wonderful!" Phil said, smiling, with locked eye contact in Dan's eyes the entire time.

"You are gray and I love you."

Phil moved forward and kissed Dan's lips for the first time. There's a rumor, when you meet your soulmate you feel each other's emotions? Well, Dan and Phil's emotions matched fully, bliss with electricity, happiness and wonder, acceptance and love all at once. Just with one kiss.

"Dan, my bear, my gray. I love you."

"P-Phil, my l-lion, my blue, I love y-you."

 **I don't even know what these are anymore but really hope you liked it! -Waterthorn**


End file.
